Veneficus Per Vis Side Story Luke & Leia
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: This is a side story for Venficus Per Vis and it is set in Return Of The Jedi... The scene that I chose was were Luke and Leia were talking about their "Mother Harry " and how Luke never knew his "Mother"... This side story was thanks to Rosie ... :D


**Title:** Veneficus Per Vis Side Story - Luke and Leia Talking _(Return Of The Jedi)_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling and Star wars characters belong to Lucas Film.

**Author Note:** This is a side story for Veneficus Per Vis. I was asked by Rosie()...

From: Rosie ()

I love this story, its very unique. Im just wondering if Luke/Leia show up later?

**I hope this will satisfy your need for Luke and Leia... :D Also if anyone else wants me to write a side story then please let me know what you want for it... I have a Forum going for Veneficus Per Vis where you can give me ideas for a side story that you want... I also have a poll up... The Forum can be located on my Profile...**

**IMPORTANT!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!** This story is set during Return Of The Jedi.... The scene is where Luke and Leia are talking about there parents....

Enjoy....

Lady Penelo Solidor...

* * *

**COUNCIL OF ELDERS CHIEF'S HUT - INSIDE**

A glowing fire dances in the center of the hut, low-ceilinged room, that created a kaleidoscope of shadows on the walls. Along one side, a group of ten Ewok elders flank Chief Chirpa, who sits on his throne. The Rebels sit along the walls of the hut, with Threepio between the two groups and Wicket and Teebo off to one side.

Threepio is in the midst of a long, animated speech in the Ewok's squeaky native tongue. The Ewoks listen carefully and occasionally murmur comments to each other. Threepio points several times at the Rebel group and pantomimes a short history of the Galactic Civil War, mimicking the explosion and rocket sounds, imitating Imperial walkers. Throughout the long account, certain familiar names are recognised as he spoke Princess Leia, Artoo, Darth Vader, Death Star, Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Artoo begins beeping excitedly at Threepio.

"Yes, Artoo. I was just coming to that." Threepio stated

"Millennium Falcon, Cloud City, Vader, Han Solo, carbonite, Sarlacc, bringing the history up to the present time." Continued Threepio

At the end of it, the Chief, Logray, and the elders confer, then nod in agreement. The Chief stands and makes a pronouncement. The drums begin to sound, and all the Ewoks stand with a great cheer and screeches.

"What's going on?" Asked Han Solo

"I don't know." Princess Leia replied to Han

Luke has been sharing the joy with smiling group, however a dark cloud passed through his consciousness.

"Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe." Threepio stated throwing up his robotic arms

Several of the little teddy bears run up and hug the Rebels.

"Just what I always wanted." Han stated sarcastically

Chewbacca is being enthusiastically embraced by an Ewok, while Wicket clings to Han's leg.

"Well, short help is better than no help at all, Chewie." Han chuckled to Chewie

"Thank you. Okay." Han said looking down at Wicket

"He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator." Threepio said outloud so that he could be heard

Chewie barks. Luke however had drifted to the back of the hut and wondered outside into the moonlight. Liea looked up and noticed him wondering outside and so she followed him

"Good. How far is it? Ask him. We need some fresh supplies, too. And try and get our weapons back." Han stated to Threepio

Han pulls Threepio back as he keeps trying to translate.

"And hurry up, will ya? I haven't got all day." Han interupted

**COUNCIL OF ELDERS CHIEF'S HUT - OUTSIDE (NIGHT)**

The walkway is deserted now. The windows of the little huts glow and flicker from the fires inside. The sounds of the forest fill the soft night air. Luke has wandered away from the Chief's hut and stands staring up at the Death Star. Leia finds him like that.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Leia asked concerned

Luke turns and looks at her a long moment.

"Leia... do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" Luke asked in a quiet voice

"Just a little bit. He died when I was very young." Leia stated whilst picturing a green eyed man

"What do you remember?" asked Luke staring at Leia

"Just...Fuzzy images, really. Feelings." Leia replied whilst trying to remember

"Tell me." Luke stated

"He was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad. Why are you asking me all this?" Leia replied a little surprised

Luke looked away.

"I have no memory of my mother. I never knew him." Luke said quietly looking at the scenery

"Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?" Leia stated placing a hand on his shoulder

"Vader is here...now, on this moon." He said hesitantly

"How do you know?" Leia asked alarmed

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him." Luke replied facing Leia

Leia now distraught, confused let's go of Luke's arm.

"Why?" she asked

Luke moved close to her and he reply is gentle. And very calm.

"He's my father." he replied gently

"Your father?" Leia stated shocked

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance." Luke said looking at her in the eye

Leia who is very disturbed by this moves away, as if to deny it.

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I--I don't understand and could never have." she stuttered

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it... My Mother he had it... I have it...and...my sister has it." Luke replied looking straight at Leia when he said the last word

Leia stares into his eyes and What she sees there frightens her however she doesn't draw away she just begins to understand.

"Yes. It's you Leia." Luke replied camly

"I know. Somehow...I've always known." Leia stated looking down at the wooden bridge

"Then you know why I have to face him." He said staring off at the Death Star

"No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you." Leia nearly shouted

"No, you don't. You've always been strong." Luke stated whilst turning to look at Leia

"But, why must you confront him?" Asked an upset Leia

"Because...there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try." Replied Luke

They hold each other close and look at each other, brother and sister reunited.

Leia holds back her tears as Luke slowly lets her go and moves away. He disappears onto the walkway that leads out of the village. Leia, bathed in moonlight, watches him go as Han comes out of the Chief's hut and comes over to her. Leia is crying, her body trembling. He realizes only now that she is crying.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Han asked softly

Leia attempts to stifle her sobs and wipes her eyes.

"Nothing. I - just want to be alone for a little while." She replied turning away from Han

"Nothing? Come on, tell me. What's goin' on?" Han asked angrily

She looks up at him, struggling to control herself tears streaming down her face.

"I...I can't tell you." She replied whilst staring at Han

"Did you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?" Han shouted whilst pointing in the direction that Luke had just walked off in

"I..." Leia stuttered

"Ahhh..." Han said throwing up his arms and turning to the direction of the hut

He starts to walk away, exasperated, then stops and walks back to her.

"I'm sorry." Han said softly comming up behind Leia

"Hold me." Leia asked Han

Han gathers her tightly in his protective embrace.


End file.
